


Bulge Envy

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Small Bulge!Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz gets up close and personal with his dancestor's diminutive bulge before he gets at his nook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulge Envy

He won’t stop motherfucking staring at it. What an asshole. He’s got this fucking little smile pulling at his stitches and you want to rip them out. It makes you uncomfortable being spread out and exposed like this and you wish he’d just get on with it and fuck you already! You know your bulge isn’t much of a bulge and you’re fucking embarrassed about it. You desperately wish it were bigger so you could fuck the smile right off his face.

"Would you get the motherfuck on with it?!"

Your excuse of a bulge is squirming for attention and your nook clenches in neglect. You want him to fuck you dammit, fuck you until you can’t breathe. Is he…? No. He is not waving at it. Fuck no he’s not waving hello to your bulge!? He even has the audacity to slither his voodoos into your thinkpan.

"Hey there, you kawaii motherfucker."

You sit up and slap him swiftly across the face with a snarl. How fucking dare he!? 

"Shut the motherfuck up and get to it before I get up and walk away."

 

Kurloz rubs his painted cheek and he’s still motherfucking smiling! It’s like he finds your anger amusing, like a wriggler throwing a tantrum. You hate him so motherfucking much. 

He finally gives you some wicked touching to your nook and you trill at him in relief. He doesn’t touch your bulge but you’re okay with that, you just want your nook pounded nice and raw. His finger hooks around one of his stitches, pulling it to the side as he leans down. You don’t have the time to protest what he’s about to do since he’s slipped two fingers into your nook, making you moan and chirrup in delight before you gasp in shock.

Your little bulge has slipped between the gap he made in his stitches and into his mouth and it’s unexpectedly pleasurable. Your bulge doesn’t get much attention so you never realized how the small stature makes for a shit ton of nerve endings bundled up into one spot to be stimulated simultaneously.

His lips pull at the base and you try your best not to mewl when he hallows his cheeks and starts a series of short bobs. His fingers inside you curl and wiggle relentlessly and you buck and squirm, it’s so motherfucking good! You don’t want to cum just yet, you want him to pound into you until you’re a trembling mess covered in your shared hue. For once, you’re thankful that he bit out his tongue or you’re sure you would have lost it by now.

"Mother-..fucker, get to the good part already."

He yanks his fingers from your nook and pulls off your bulge agonizingly slow with a harsh suck. You swear you can hear him laughing in your pan. You fist your hands in his curly locks and mash your lips together, growling and biting at his stitched lips and he lets you do as you please. You wrap you legs around his waist and dig into his back with your heels.

"Come ooooon!"

He obliges you, slamming his bulge into your sopping nook with a grunt and for a second, you can’t breathe. It’s just what you wanted. He pounds into you at a bruising pace, jarring your body with each thrust and it’s perfect. It’s oh so perfect and you wish with all your pump biscuit that you had a bulge like his so you could fuck him raw, make him moan like a bitch in heat, kind of like what you’re doing right now.

He wraps his arms under your back and around your waist, pulling your bodies flush together and when he resumes his thrusting, the flat planes of his stomach rub against your bulge. It makes you shake and it nearly makes you cum right then and there.

If you’re proud of anything, it’s of how much your nook can take. You can take the roughest pounding for hours on end without cumming and you love using that to your advantage. But the way Kurloz is stimulating both your bulge and your nook in a blindingly pleasant way, you’re not to sure you can last.

He’s grunting right in your ear as he nuzzles into your neck. You want him to bite you. You scratch at his back and shoulders in a vain attempt to get him to spill your blood. His claws dig into your sides and you wail as his bulge coils so fast inside you and hits all the right places and you’re close. God fucking dammit!

Your hips try to meet his for every thrust but it’s a poor attempt. Your bulge is absolutely buzzing with pleasure and it feel like his bulge is growing inside you as your nook clamps down. You hiss at him through your erratic panting.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Fuck I HATE YOU!"

Every muscle in your body locks and quivers as you reach climax. You make a strained choking sound as your bulge releases all over your abdomens and you can feel the material from your nook pooling beneath you as he continues to punish your nook.

It’s kind of painful but it gives the pleasure an edge that makes you whine and tremble. You beg for him to finish with your body, grinding up into him the best you can with your tingling skin and jelly bones. He finally, finally releases inside you. You groan as you feel him fill you up and the material that can’t fit, dribbles out of your nook from around his bulge. You collapse on the ground and you’re still trembling as you struggle to catch your breath. Kurloz is nuzzling you and making little grunts as he pants through his nose. Once his bulge resheathes, you shove him off you with shaky hands.

"Don’t ever wave at my bulge again."


End file.
